Field of the Invention
This invention was devised and invented by Robert Lopez, and relates to a manifold device with a circular intake opening where the input plumbing or piping is inserted in through the circular opening and into the cylindrical input section or port of the manifold. The intake opening leads through a cylindrical path to a closed terminal end. Along the cylindrical surface, i.e., the manifold wall, there are arranged in a sequence, a plurality of distribution openings and their respective barbed or ribbed outlet ports, which may be used for the forced distribution of fluid from the intake port. This sequence of ports may be in a straight line arrangement or in a spiral or, e.g.,an alternating 90-degree or 180-degree arrangement.